


Первый поцелуй

by Ampaseh



Series: Дикдэми-драбблы от MFLuder [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Их первый поцелуй становится откровением.





	Первый поцелуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808614) by [MFLuder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder). 

Их первый поцелуй становится откровением. Дик представлял его, гипотетически, но никогда не _ждал_.

Дэмиан притягивает Дика за плащ и касается его губ своими удивительно нежно, почти робко. Дэмиан не просит разрешения словами — но просит своим телом.

Дик отвечает ему с равной деликатностью, однако внутри уже томится жар: одна искра, и вспыхнет пламя. Они отрываются друг от друга. Зелёные глаза горят ярко, как Яма Лазаря. Под этим прожигающим взглядом Дик облизывает губы, чтобы распробовать слишком быстро исчезающий вкус.

— Детка, — выдыхает он.

И Дэмиан набрасывается на него, жадно приоткрыв рот. Когда он отстраняется во второй раз, Дик думает: «Вот он, мой партнёр».


End file.
